Krooked Kalifornia Knazis
"I can't believe I killed two people..." ''"It's going to be a lot more." ''-Crowman and Candace'' The Krooked Kalifornia Knazis (KKK) are a terrorist organization that debut in Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . Their leaders are The Red Baron and Hanz Eichmann . Biography Origins of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Little is known of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis before the raid on the DvD manufacuring plant, but it is shown that Baron, Hanz, Slick, Greg and Antony all know each-other, alongside all of their Goons under their command. It is mentioned by Hanz that they were responsible for the creation of the Star Wars character Jar Jar Binks, as well as Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Some time before Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, the Red Baron sold the rights to Star Wars, giving the original, unedited copy of the original trilogy away to the DvD manufacturing plant, something that he later regrets. Shortly before then, a new recruit named Larry was signed onto the group due to the Red Baron wanting a celebrity in their ranks. Hunting the Maguffin In 2012, the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis attacked a DvD manufacturing plant, killing two security guards before being trapped in the building via lockdown. Hanz sends Slick and Goon 1 and 2 out to turn off the lockdown, while he sends the rest of the top members to hunt surviving guards, including Crowman. Slick eventually captures Candace Owens and turns off the lockdown, while Larry, one of the newcomers to the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, is killed in a confrontation with Crowman. Eventually, the Red Baron arrives with more Goons. He is first seen attempting to kill Crowman, with the attempt failing and Crowman running away. Baron sends Antony, Slick and Greg out to kill Crowman. Antony is killed in the fight, and Greg regroups with Hanz. The goons then manage to find the maguffin. Greg and Slick are killed, Greg via Hanz shooting him, and Slick being shot by Crowman. The Red Baron reveals himself to be George Lucas of Lucasarts, and he wants to reclaim the maguffin. He tells Crowman everything, and is about to kill the detective when Crowman manages to escape once more. George plans to destroy the maguffin in order for nobody else to harness it's powers, but Hanz convinces him to watch it one last time. In his hubris, George agrees. They all go back to the Krooked Kalifornia Knazi HQ, with Crowman hot on their trail. Crowman begins to take out the Goons stationed there before attempting to kill George and Hanz. However, he is tricked by the two, and is knocked out cold. The film starts, but the film's power proves to be too much, and the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis are all massacred by the sheer power of the movie, thus ending the terrorist group. Group members Individual members In the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, there are a few named individuals that serve more importance than the standard Goon. George Lucas - Otherwise known as the Red Baron, is the leader of the organization. He doesn't follow his troops into battle, instead leading them from the shadows. He manages to get the best of Crowman throughout the first film. The Red Baron hides his identity with a Red cloak and mask. Hanz Eichmann - The Red Baron's second-in-command, he is the one leading the charge with his goons and other members. He wields a Mauser C96 pistol with an optic. Slick- A shady criminal with an affinity for knives. Even Hanz fears his abilities, as the only reason he keeps Candace Owens alive is to not upset him. He wears a trenchcoat and sunglasses, and uses a retractable Knife. Greg - Greg is the best friend to Antony, and the worst enemy of Hanz. He supposedly wields a small double-barreled shotgun, but never uses it. He wears a cut-out ski mask and a blue suit. Antony- A giant with an affinity for wisecrack, he and Greg are the best of friends. He uses a motorbike helmet to conceal his identity, and will use an axe to finish opponents he nearly beats to death. Larry- A newer member of the group, he is an actual Ku Klux Klan member who the Red Baron only hired due to his celebrity status. Larry signed up only because he thought the terrorist group was the actual Klan. Hanz recognized his uselessness and sent him off to die against Crowman. Larry wears a crude KKK robe and uses a double-barreled shotgun and torch in combat. Goons Goons are the bread and butter of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis. They are the standard henchmen of the group, and are identified by code numbers. KKK Goons 1 and 2- Personal guards to both the Red Baron and Slick. They wield Flintlock pistols, and are quite serious in comparison to the other terrorists, goon or otherwise. KKK Goon 75 - A strange Goon who has all but his mouth covered. He accompanies The Red Baron when going to the HQ. KKK Goon 2458- Gunned down by Crowman at the Krooked Kalifornia Knazi HQ. Notable for screaming "ZORRO! THE LEGEND HAS RETURNED!" KKK Goon 117- Another casualty of the HQ battle. KKK_G00N_420_xX- Another casualty. It is not explained why he has a different name than the rest. Oscar Myer Level 50 Goom- Another casualty of the HQ shootout. He is the only named Goon. KKK Goon 3- A character in the upcoming film, Crowman: Opposing Force. Weaponry * AK rifle, painted green and orange. * M16-style carbine, painted orange. * Revolving carbine, painted green, resembling Boba Fett's EE-3 blaster from Star Wars. * Handmade sub-machine guns. * Mauser C96 (Hanz) * Knife (Slick) * Double barreled shotgun, painted green and orange. (Greg) * Axe (Antony) * Pistol (Red Baron) * Flintlock pistols (KKK Goons 1 and 2) * Double-barreled shotgun (Larry) Trivia * Krooked Kalifornia Knazis are a lampoon of the infamous Hate Group known as the Ku Klux Klan, with Larry thinking he joined that specific group. * The Krooked Kalifornia Knazi goons were all played by Chris Nicholes, Jack Clock , Katie, and Peyton Agne. * KKK Goon 75 was played by Jacob Prather and was created by Evan Ramirez and Jacob as a way to explain why Candace Owens doesn't follow the rest of the terrorists heading back to the HQ. * More screentime dedicated to Krooked Kalifornia Knazi goons 1 and 2 was originally planned, but due to timing constraints it was cut out. * The Krooked Kalifornia Knazis wear armbands as a parody of Nazi soldiers in WW2 Germany. Instead of a Swastika, it is replaced by a capital 'K', with Hanz Eichmann sporting both a 'K' and a swastika. Category:List of villains Category:List of Groups Category:List of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis